


Any Excuse for Knitting

by Milieva



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Gen, Geo knits things for the baby-to-be, Geo likes to knit, Umi is pregnant in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieva/pseuds/Milieva
Summary: When he heard the news that one of their friends was expecting a baby, Geo Metro was beyond excited to have someone new to knit for.





	Any Excuse for Knitting

It was during the party celebrating Umi and Hikaru's move to Cephiro that the group from Autozam learned of Umi's pregnancy. Eagle had been startled that Hikaru had managed to keep it a secret despite the nearly fortnightly calls she and Lantis made to Autozam on her visits.

Geo, on the other hand, was positively ecstatic. 

The information had barely made it over to him before he started bugging the source for details, like how far along she was and were she and her partner accepting gifts for the baby before the birth?

The NSX was only stopping over in Cephiro for little more than a week before heading back. They were attending this party and staying for a little while before heading off on a trade mission further on toward the outer-rim, so he would have to work fast if he wanted to make a few things before the baby arrived. Then he could send another parcel from Autozam for the naming, or perhaps they would even be invited, and he could bring it personally. 

Setting down his drink on a nearby table, Geo walked out of the party slowly, trying his best to disappear without being noticed, as he didn't want his friends to feel he was slighting them, but he was too excited to wait.

Once he was safely away from the room, he broke into a run for the NSX.

It had been years since he'd done baby things. No one in his close circle of friends had had a child in the most recent decade, nor had any of their close family. So, he didn't even know if he had anything remotely satisfactory in the stash of yarn he kept in his room. 

Geo dragged two large storage boxes out from under his bed. In the first, there were a few baby-soft yarns in almost satisfactory colours, but none if it was suitable. It was all heavier stock that would be terrible in Cephiro's year-round warm weather. In the second, he found a remnant of something he'd used for Lantis's New Year gift a year or so ago. It was a little ball of a silky-soft silver yarn. It was practically useless for anything adult sized, but he was pretty sure he could get a little pair of booties out of it.

If he was going to do a full set of hat, gown, booties and a blanket, he was going to have to visit the Cephiran market and see if he could find something else suitable. If he went tomorrow, he probably had enough time to get everything done and still be sociable part of the time. 

Even though he probably should have returned to the party, Geo pulled out a few sets of knitting needles before settling on the right ones for the baby shoes he saw in his head and set to work. 

It didn't take the whole night, but he might admit to having spent a good chunk more of it than he should have knitting instead of sleeping, so he could finish the second one before breakfast.

He wrapped them in a little bit of graphing paper he had lying about and tied the parcel with some string. Umi was a little startled when he passed it to her with a wish of both luck and congratulations, but she thanked him first with a smile, then with a hug and a kiss on the cheek once she'd opened it. 

Geo was positively beaming as he shovelled food into his mouth, in more of a hurry to get to the market. 

He could hardly wait to get started on the next project.


End file.
